Chatbox Joy!
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Woot! A chatbox for Danny and the gang, what wonder's await all of them? Wait why am I asking YOU! I'm the one who knows!
1. Sarcasm, Pass it on

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Well a lot of people are doing these

(That sentence sounds soooo wrong…)

So I wanted to make one as well!

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker **

**

* * *

**_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

HalfaFenton: Wow Tucker, really?

MeatGeek: What?

PsychoGoth: Just the fact that your user name makes me want to jump while a rainbow is shooting across the sky! -.-'

MeatGeek: Even though you're not speaking to me, but chatting…..the sarcasm hurts you know! DX

HalfaFenton: You deserve it ^-^

MeatGeek: Wait what! O.O

PsychoGoth: I agree with Tuck O.O.

HalfaFenton: There's a start….. ^-^

PsychoGoth: Well…..you usually stick up for Tuck and were really-

HalfaFenton: surprised I took your side? Well….don't be…. :)

MeatGeek: LOVEEEEBIRDSSSSS *cough*

PsychoGoth: -.-'

HalfaFenton: -.-'

PsychoGoth: Anyways what's with your name? Could it be anymore obvious? ._.

HalfaFenton: My parents may be ghost hunters, but they still don't know that halfas exist; and that's a good thing ^-^

MeatGeek: Well, that is where you got your clueless genes from :D

PsychoGoth: *ignores Tucker* Well, that is a good thing. But also the fact that there are only 2 in existence….

HalfaFenton *ignores Tucker as well* HEY! I also count Danielle!

MeatGeek: Why are you ignoring me?

PsychoGoth: Alright then, 3 in existence….unless you want to count-

HalfaFenton: He gave up his human-half to become full ghost, well I did but you get it :|

PsychoGoth: …Sorry…

MeatGeek: I'm still here…..

HalfaFenton: It's ok Sam….you didn't mean too…. :{D

MeatGeek: A mustache!

PsychoGoth: Awesome smiley! :}D but mine is better….

HalfaFenton: Heh, heh…..reminds me of someone…. XD

PsychoGoth: Who? ._.

MeatGeek: Yeah, who? And I was going to do that face D:

HalfaFenton: Don't you remember Dan's ghost sense….it looked like a mustache! XD

PsychoGoth: Danny's officially lost it…..

MeatGeek: I would say he left his brain somewhere but that happened YEARS ago!

PsychoGoth: Bye Danny, -.-' Tucker

_PsychoGoth has logged off_

HalfaFenton: Awww, Sam left…..ghost sense…..Bye Tuck :{D

_HalfaFenton has logged off_

MeatGeek: I'm all aloneeee now D'X

MeatGeek: Oh well…..

_MeatGeek has signed off_

* * *

So there you have it!

Soon the others shall make be in this chat...

Like Dash, Pauling (shudders), Star, Kwan (Quan?), Valerie, and of course, Vlad -growl-


	2. Don't cut too deep!

Tada!

I'm back!

I shall never own Danny Phantom!

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**Red-H: Valerie**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

PsychoGoth: Hey, Danny? Are you….um….injured?

HalfaFenton: Yes I am -.-' Skulker decided to play 'Hide and Seek'

PsychoGoth: That makes no sen-

HalfaFenton: It does, trust me. When he is searching for you with a fu-

MeatGeek: OOOOHHHHH! YOU WERE ABOUT TO CURSE!

HalfaFenton: -.-' *SWORD!

Red-H: ?

PsychoGoth: Wow…..that must have hurt.

HalfaFenton: Of course! And I probably lost a lot of blood!

MeatGeek: Are you sure you didn't cut yourself!

HalfaFenton: I am perfectly sure that I didn-

MeatGeek: Because you are under a lot of stress I don't blame you if you start doing that

HalfaFenton: I don't want to cu-

MeatGeek: It's perfectly fine as long as you don't cut to deep….like that last time!

HalfaFenton: … -.-' 1…..2…..3

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

MeatGeek: Was it something I said? All I did was- !

PsychoGoth: Tucker?

Red-H: O.O

MeatGeek: ERREKJEIhjukrwrdewke;'!

PsychoGoth: Tucker?

_MeatGeek's connection has been disconnected_

PsychoGoth: …

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

HalfaFenton: Hey Sam :{D

PsychoGoth: What was that about?

HalfaFenton: *panics* Nothing! Nothing at all! What are you talking about?

PsychoGoth: ._.

HalfaFenton: Really I don't know what you are talking about! Heh, Heh, heh…. ^-^'

PsychoGoth: Don't make me go to your house

HalfaFenton: …

PsychoGoth: and grab the thermos

HalfaFenton: o.o

PsychoGoth: and use it against you until you give me answers.

HalfaFenton: O.O!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

PsychoGoth: I'll still corner him….

Red-H: What was that about?

PsychoGoth: ._. who are you?

Red-H: Valerie…..

PsychoGoth: O.O! Did you understand anything from above?

Red-H: No…..am I supposed to?

PsychoGoth: No…. you're not.

Red-H: Ok….

PsychoGoth: …..so Val-

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

PsychoGoth: Oh hey Jazz!

BrainLink2.0: Hi Sam :D Danny made me an account on here!

PsychoGoth: Who thought of your name?

BrainLink2.0: I did!

PsychoGoth: Figures…OHMYGOSH!

BrainLink2.0: what?

PsychoGoth: Parents! GTG BYE JAZZ AND VALERIE!

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

Red-H: Phantom just passed!

_Red-H has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: …..Valerie was here?

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

* * *

Yes I'm weird, deal with it

I don't know when the next chat will be up

I might have uploaded the first chapter to the sequel of

BDSP

And TAOT

If you don't know the initials…

Look at my fics and find out!


	3. Shouldn't have said that

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Well here it is!

Another one…

Whoop-De-Fucking-Doo

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

**FootballLove: Dash**

* * *

_FootballLove has logged on_

FootballLove: Hello?

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

FootballLove: Oh great, the losers and the sister

HalfaFenton: *growl*

PsychoGoth: Danny, calm down.

MeatGeek: Yeah, you'll do something you regret, like you did to me yesterday….

HalfaFenton: I don't regret doing that to you though :{D

MeatGeek: O.o'

BrainLink2.0: What did he do Tucker?

HalfaFenton: If you tell then I will show everyone the vid-

MeatGeek: NOTHING! HE DID NOTHING!

HalfaFenton: Exactly 8D

FootballLove: …..you are one strange guy Dan…. *smirk*

HalfaFenton: ….what did you call me?

FootballLove: You can read DAN. :)

BrainLink2.0: Uh-oh….

PsychoGoth: Holy-

MeatGeek: No cursing :D

PsychoGoth: That deserves a curse, you shouldn't have said that Dash…..

FootballLove: Why, I'm not scared of DAN

HalfaFenton: LISTEN HERE! DON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU SEE A GHOST IN YOUR ROOM! OR IF YOU END UP IN THE GHOST ZONE!

PsychoGoth: O.O

BrainLink2.0: O.O

MeatGeek: :D I mean…. O.O

HalfaFenton: I DON'T CARE IF YOU CALL ME WHATEVER YOU THINK OF AS LONG AS IT'S NOT DAN! I WILL PERSONALLY CALL WULF AND HAVE HIM RIP YOU TO SHREDS!

FootballLove: Who's Wulf?

HalfaFenton: A GHOST! YOU'LL NOTICE WHEN HE'S THERE IN YOUR ROOM LATER ON!

BrainLink2.0: Danny…..calm down

HalfaFenton: *deep breath* I'm going to take a walk, don't look for me cuz I'll be practically invisible

PsychoGoth: Don't call Wulf either….

HalfaFenton: No promises *glares at Dash*

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

FootballLove: I'm not scared! D:

PsychoGoth: Bet you pissed your pants…

FootballLove: DID NOT!

_FootballLove has signed off_

MeatGeek: Hey, Danny just passed by my house :D

PsychoGoth: -.-'

BrainLink2.0: -.-'

MeatGeek: What?

BrainLink2.0: Got to go! Parent's are asking for Danny….why can't he use the front door?

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

MeatGeek: Cuz he can just phase through his window :D

PsychoGoth: I am so going to slap you at school tomorrow

MeatGeek: WHY!

PsychoGoth: You deserve it ^-^

PsychoGoth: Now I should leave you alone in your retardness

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

MeatGeek: That isn't even a word D:

MeatGeek: Darn she left…..

MeatGeek: La La La La, La La La La, La La La La,

MeatGeek: La La La La, La La La La, La La La La

MeatGeek: I'm bored now D:

_MeatGeek has signed off_

* * *

Lucky, you guys get another chapter

Wait, I wrote it!


	4. Halfas and Hunters and Masters, oh my!

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Oh great, another chapter

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**Fruit-Loop101: Vlad**

**GhostDestroyer: Maddie**

**FootballLove: Dash**

**Red-H: Valerie**

* * *

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_GhostDestroyer has logged on_

HalfaFenton: MOM O.O!

GhostDestroyer: Hi sweetie :)

PsychoGoth: Oh gosh, it's the end of the world (I just love sarcasm)

HalfaFenton: No, but it's about to be in 5….4…..3…..2….1

_Fruit-Loop101 has logged on_

Fruit-Loop101: DAMN YOU DANIEL!

GhostDestroyer: What was that?

Fruit-Loop101: Who are you? Wait…..Maddie?

GhostDestroyer: Let me guess…..Vlad -.-'

PsychoGoth: Barf

HalfaFenton: Majorly…..heh heh I thought up his username ^-^

PsychoGoth: Good Job Danny :D it's the truth!

GhostDestroyer: Yup, good job!

Fruit-Loop101: HEY!

_FootballLove has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

FootballLove: I'm sorry….Fenton….I didn't mean to call you-

HalfaFenton: It's ok….Dash.

MeatGeek: What did Dash do? :D

HalfaFenton: Sam you should have slapped him harder today…

GhostDestroyer: Wait what!

PsychoGoth: Yes I should have 8D

Fruit-Loop101: so Maddie….how have you been?

_Red-H has logged on_

Fruit-Loop101: Hello Valerie, how are you these days? :)

HalfaFenton: Vlad is in trouble! :D *gets popcorn*

Red-H: Vlad? As in Masters! -.-

PsychoGoth: Why is he in trouble?

HalfaFenton: NOT TELLING! *munch*

Red-H: Danny….you know that I know?

HalfaFenton: Yup…I do….the Fenton Phones were near you and I heard everything so yeah *shrug*

GhostDestroyer: What?

MeatGeek: What?

PsychoGoth: What?

FootballLove: What? OH NO! MY SOAP OPERAS!

_FootballLove has signed off_

Red-H: You knew already that Vlad Masters was-

Fruit-Loop101: OH LOOK AT THE TIME, I MUST GO! GOOD-BYE

HalfaFenton: Leave

MeatGeek: YAY VLAD IS LEAVING!

PsychoGoth: I hope forever

GhostDestroyer: O.o

_Fruit-Loop101 has signed off_

Red-H: Half-ghost….

GhostDestroyer: WAIT WHAT!

HalfaFenton: …..uh-oh

Red-H: Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius or as you call him, the Wisconsin Ghost.

GhostDestroyer: Great! He trys to hit on me, and now I find out he's half-ghost.

MeatGeek: Strange World, isn't it Danny? ;)

HalfaFenton: ….Hey Sam, I'm going over to your house so we could watch a vid-

MeatGeek: OK OK! I TAKE IT BACK

HalfaFenton: *smirk* thought so.

PsychoGoth: ._.

Red-H: I'm going to leave this place because it's so awkward….

_Red-H has signed off_

HalfaFenton: Mom….are you alright?

GhostDestroyer: Half-Ghost? Is that even possible

HalfaFenton: Mom?

GhostDestroyer: WHAT! DO YOU KNOW ANOTHER HALF-GHOST!

PsychoGoth: O.O

HalfaFenton: *panics* what make's you think that? Of course I don't! I dislike ghosts! Oh look at the time, see you in a few Sam! I'll bring you some cookies Jazz made!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

MeatGeek: Wow, he must be hyperventilating by now…

PsychoGoth: Tucker, come to my house right now, Danny should be here in a few.

MeatGeek: WHYYYY!

PsychoGoth: Because if I die of Jazz's cookies, I want you to smack Danny in the face so he can calm down.

MeatGeek: oh…

_MeatGeek has signed off_

PsychoGoth: Ms. Fenton….don't scare Danny like that anymore….remember I know where you live! :D

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

GhostDestroyer: Was it something I said?

GhostDestroyer: How could Vlad have become half-ghost

GhostDestroyer: More importantly why didn't he tell us?

_GhostDestroyer has signed off_

* * *

Be jealous of this chapter

Wait I wrote it!

Wow 4 chapters in one day O.o

I'm so weird…

But I embrace my weirdness :D


	5. Reading can be healthy for you

Another Chapter!

Ha-ha how ironic

It's 11:11 where I am.

Wow today must be like, update day for me

I've updated for 3 stories today!

This one,

TAOT,

And a drabble.

I shall never own Danny Phantom

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

PsychoGoth: Hey Danny!

PsychoGoth: Danny?

PsychoGoth: DANNY?

PsychoGoth: DANNY!

HalfaFenton: Hmm?

PsychoGoth: Just what are you doing?

HalfaFenton: Reading…. Why!

PsychoGoth: O.o you read!

HalfaFenton: Yes I do, got a problem with it?

PsychoGoth: no….

PsychoGoth: so what are you reading?

HalfaFenton: *mumbles*

PsychoGoth: What?

HalfaFenton: 'The Tale of Desperaux'

PsychoGoth: Wow you're reading that? o.o

HalfaFenton: SO! It's my favorite book…

PsychoGoth: Why is that?

HalfaFenton: It's about a mouse, a princess, some soup, and a spool of thread.

PsychoGoth: No I meant WHY it is your fav book

HalfaFenton: Because….it is. You have to read it!

PsychoGoth: why won't you tell me?

HalfaFenton: …..*reads*

PsychoGoth: …Danny?

HalfaFenton: is away; reading :D

PsychoGoth: O.o

PsychoGoth: OMG! I'm soooo sorry if I hurt your feelings! Please forgive me!

PsychoGoth: Danny?

HalfaFenton: Yes Sam?

PsychoGoth: ….I thought you were 'away'

HalfaFenton: Did you not see the happy face?

PsychoGoth: …..no D: I'm sorry!

HalfaFenton: you did nothing wrong O.o

PsychoGoth: Yes I did! I hurt your feelings I bet

HalfaFenton: You. Did. Not.

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

BrainLink2.0: Hey guys! :D

PsychoGoth: Hey Jazz!

HalfaFenton: I'm going to go surprise someone :)

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: what's up with him?

PsychoGoth: I don't know but-

BrainLink2.0: SAM!

PsychoGoth: Hey Jazz (it's Danny)

BrainLink2.0: Danny? What the hell!

PsychoGoth: Nothing, nothing. Can't tell you at all what's going on over here ;D

BrainLink2.0: I think I'm scarred for life….

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: oh god…..their alone aren't they!

BrainLink2.0: But he hasn't told her….and neither has she

BrainLink2.0: what if-! I have to get over there!

BrainLink2.0: Ew….mental images Xp

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

* * *

God I'm tired

And I have to wake up early tomorrow DX

Well bye!


	6. Healing fast terms you as a freak

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Here it is!

Another darn chapter!

GOD DAMMIT! This freakin Plot Bunny won't leave me!

It's giving me ideas for a Twilight/ Danny Phantom crossover!

But it's cutting Danny as well…

Pre-PP

Post-BD

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**GhostDestroyer: Maddie**

**Red-H: Valerie**

**ShootingStar: Star**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_GhostDestroyer has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

_ShootingStar has logged on_

HalfaFenton: Ow….

PsychoGoth: What happened this time?

MeatGeek: Did you trip….again!

HalfaFenton: Hey Sam, do you want to see-

MeatGeek: Jeez what happened? D:

HalfaFenton: Broken rib, this time Technus decided to wrap me up a little too hard….

Red-H: O.O

ShootingStar: O.O

GhostDestroyer: O.O

PsychoGoth: Ouch….how long will it take to heal?

MeatGeek: 3 days? That's my guess…. :D

HalfaFenton: *glares* no….probably 2….the last time that's how long it took to heal my right broken rib.

PsychoGoth: So this time it's your left? AND WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME!

MeatGeek: Hahahaha Danny is in troubleee!

HalfaFenton: *waves video around*

MeatGeek: I mean…when was the last time? ^-^' Heh heh heh…

HalfaFenton: When Skulker slammed me into a brick building….

GhostDestroyer: O.O!

PsychoGoth: Is he still after you pelt

HalfaFenton: Xp yes he is.

MeatGeek: I think that's as ew as Box Lunch

HalfaFenton: *shudders* and to think, it's the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady

PsychoGoth: I think I feel my lunch coming back up, way to go -.-'

Red-H: ….

ShootingStar: wtf….

HalfaFenton: gosh it's cold…oh no ice.

PsychoGoth: What?

MeatGeek: I'm confused; don't you have control over it?

HalfaFenton: Yeah, I do. It just feels colder around me at times…

PsychoGoth: Why?

MeatGeek: Maybe because you're a freak :D

HalfaFenton: Healing fast does term you as a freak….

PsychoGoth: So that happens when your super healing kicks in?

GhostDestroyer: o.o

HalfaFenton: Yeah, it does that. Freaks me out sometimes too.

MeatGeek: You mean whenever you're paranoid? Like yesterday during lunch?

Red-H: oh….

HalfaFenton: Exactly :D. I just got back from fighting Ember (she slammed her guitar in my leg) and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen…

PsychoGoth: Yeah, you always get that feeling; it ends up right 99% of the time! -.-'

HalfaFenton: *ignores comment* and then the healing kicked in and it freaked me out

MeatGeek: No wonder you fell off the bench…

HalfaFenton: Exactly

ShootingStar: What the hell are you guys talking about?

Red-H: My thoughts exactly…

GhostDestroyer: You fight ghosts son?

HalfaFenton: …..

PsychoGoth: …..

MeatGeek: ….

GhostDestroyer: Well?

MeatGeek: on 3 we all log off, Danny run to Sam's house….

PsychoGoth: see you guys in a bit then

HalfaFenton: alright…. 1

PsychoGoth: 2

MeatGeek: …..3!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

_MeatGeek has signed off_

Red-H: that was weird….

ShootingStar: No kidding….well I can forget this….by Valerie!

Red-H: Bye Star

_ShootingStar has signed off_

GhostDestroyer: My son….fights ghosts?

Red-H: Don't worry Mrs. Fenton…. I have never seen him fight ghosts at all!

GhostDestroyer: ….Your right! It's just that evil Phantom -.-'

_GhostDestroyer has signed off_

Red-H: It still makes me wonder….

_Red-H has signed off_

* * *

There you have it

Another chapter..

So yeah, look at my poll and vote

Because it revolves around my Punnie


	7. Psychotic Families are cool

I shall never own Danny Phantom

I just saw Toy Story 3

And I cried so much

Yes I'm sensitive, deal with it

**GhostDestroyer: Maddie**

**FudgeCookie28: Jack**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**Lupo: Wulf**

* * *

_GhostDestroyer has logged on_

_FudgeCookie28 has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

BrainLink2.0: Mom? Dad! O.O

FudgeCookie28: Hey Jazz! Wanna see our new invention :D

GhostDestroyer: Jazz do you think Danny fights ghosts?

BrainLink2.0: NO! What gave you that idea?

GhostDestroyer: He said he had a broken rib because a ghost was squeezing him

FudgeCookie28: Danny fights ghosts! :D

BrainLink2.0: Mom you are overreacting!

GhostDestroyer: I am not! I was so sure I saw him in pain earlier….

BrainLink2.0: ….

GhostDestroyer: And when I hugged him he pulled away quickly, so he does have a broken rib?

FudgeCookie28: Fentons are not weak! :D

BrainLink2.0: Mom, you are overreacting! CALM DOWN I CAN HEAR YOU YELLING OUT FROM MY ROOM!

GhostDestroyer: JAZZ THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD TALK TO ME!

FudgeCookie28: Uh-oh…..

_FudgeCookie28 has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: WELL CAN YOU SHUSH! DANNY IS TRYING TO SLEEP OR SOMETHING!

GhostDestroyer: Why should I listen to you! I AM YOUR MOTHER!

BrainLink2.0: SO! I DON'T WANT TO GET ON DANNYS-

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

BrainLink2.0: bad side…..

HalfaFenton: WHAT THE HELL! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOU GUYS ARE YELLING!

GhostDestroyer: Were sor-

HalfaFenton: I AM NOT ACCEPTING YOUR SORRYS, SO KEEP THEM!

BrainLink2.0: But-

HalfaFenton: NO BUTS! IF I HEAR YOU GUYS YELLING AGAIN THEN I WILL CALL WULF-

BrainLink2.0: again D:

HalfaFenton: AND HAVE HIM SEND YOU TWO TO SOME PART OF THE GHOST ZONE! NOW LET ME SLEEP!

GhostDestroyer: Were sorry honey, now go to sleep….

HalfaFenton: Whoop-De-Fucking-Doo I can't sleep thanks to YOU GUYS

BrainLink2.0: Danny, where are you?

HalfaFenton: What do you mean?

BrainLink2.0: I walked past your room a little while ago and-

HalfaFenton: I'm practically _invisible _Jazz, so yeah.

BrainLink2.0: Oh…..

HalfaFenton: I got to go…. Tsohg

BrainLink2.0: Oh…..be careful?

HalfaFenton: *glare*

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

GhostDestroyer: Your right, I don't want to get on Danny's bad side….

BrainLink2.0: Exactly, I am right :D

GhostDestroyer: Jazz!

_Lupo has logged on_

Lupo: Li tamen auxdi

GhostDestroyer: What?

BrainLink: Oh….tell Danny we say sorry *rolls eyes*

Lupo: bona

_Lupo has signed off_

GhostDestroyer: Jazz who was that?

BrainLink2.0: I am not going to tell you

GhostDestroyer: JAZZ!

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

HalfaFenton: I meant what I said

GhostDestroyer: Well tell me who Lupo was

HalfaFenton: Lupo is my amiko

GhostDestroyer: What language are you speaking?

HalfaFenton: Esperanto….

HalfaFenton: No more fighting *growl*

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

GhostDestroyer: …

BrainLink2.0: ….

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

_GhostDestroyer has signed off_

* * *

There you go!

If you have not seen Toy Story 3 well….

SEE IT! ITS FUNNY AND SAD!

Ok thank you :D


	8. Love addictions are joyful

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Omg

I'm falling in love with the Punny

-Kisses Punny-

I love my crossover already

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**Red-H: Valerie**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

* * *

HalfaFenton has logged on

MeatGeek has logged on

HalfaFenton: -.-'

MeatGeek: Still mad about the comment I made today?

HalfaFenton: YES! If you keep making those comments then Sam will find out….

MeatGeek: Find out…?

HalfaFenton: That I sort of kind of love her?

MeatGeek: I WAS RIGHT!

HalfaFenton: I still have the video….

MeatGeek: Ok, fine I'll stop :\ you are no fun.

HalfaFenton: There was no fun to begin with. -.-'

MeatGeek: FUN KILLER!

HalfaFenton: Hey Wu-

MeatGeek: IM SORRY! IM SORRY! DON'T CALL WULF!

HalfaFenton: *smirk*

MeatGeek: So are you going to tell Sam?

HalfaFenton: Tell her what…..^-^'

MeatGeek: -.- that you love her

Red-H has logged on

HalfaFenton: *panics* I don't love her!

Red-H: love who?

MeatGeek: Face it Danny, you have a love addiction!

HalfaFenton: *growl* I have the video!

Red-H: Danny, who do you love?

HalfaFenton: No one!

MeatGeek: he loves-

HalfaFenton: 99% more until the video uploads onto the internet….

MeatGeek: I WONT TELL!

HalfaFenton: *cancels*

Red-H: I won't tell anyone….

HalfaFenton: That's what they all say *glares at Tucker*

MeatGeek: Oh….I THINK I HEAR MOM CALLING ME!

MeatGeek: BYE!

_MeatGeek has signed off_

Red-H: So Danny, how have you been?

HalfaFenton: Fine.

Red-H: I have a theory that Phantom may be half-ghost as well

HalfaFenton O.O why would you think that?

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

PsychoGoth: Hey Danny! :D

HalfaFenton: Hey Sam! :D

Red-H: Do you agree with my theory?

PsychoGoth: What theory? -.-

HalfaFenton: she thinks Phantom might be half-ghost ._.

PsychoGoth: I don't agree

HalfaFenton: I don't agree

Red-H: …

HalfaFenton: What?

_Red-H has signed off_

HalfaFenton: phew

PsychoGoth: At least you didn't let anything out.

HalfaFenton: You came on at the right time, thanks :)

PsychoGoth: No….problem

HalfaFenton: You never let people down, that's one of the reasons why I l-

HalfaFenton: O.O

PsychoGoth: What?

HalfaFenton: NOTHING! OH! A GHOST!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

PsychoGoth: …..

PsychoGoth: ._.

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

* * *

Yay!

I wrote another chat chap…..

Heh

The next chat chap will involve something

-Sparkle Sparkle-


	9. Drunken Misadventures

I shall never own Danny Phantom

This one is based on a true story….

Let's just say I was Danny without the ghostly stuff

Just….yeah just don't get drunk and chat

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**ShootingStar: Star**

**FootballLove: Dash**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**Red-H: Valerie**

* * *

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_FootballLove has logged on_

_ShootingStar has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

MeatGeek: Where's Danny? He said he'd be on….

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

PsychoGoth: Found him! :P

HalfaFenton: Hiya Sam! Did you seeeee the stars tonight?

FootballLove: Ew, a loser….

Red-H: Danny? Are you alright….

HalfaFenton: I'm perfectly-!

PsychoGoth: Danny?

HalfaFenton: I fell off my chair :D

FootballLove: -.-'

ShootingStar: -.-'

MeatGeek: Is he sugar high or drunk?

PsychoGoth: Not sure…..

Red-H: Danny did you drink tonight?

HalfaFenton: Of course! I drank apple juice, vodka, and orange juice!

PsychoGoth: Wait, what did you say?

HalfaFenton: apple juice?

PsychoGoth: no, no after that!

HalfaFenton: orange juice! :D

PsychoGoth: IN THE MIDDLE

HalfaFenton: VODKA! :D :D :D

MeatGeek: That is bad for him…..

FootballLove: No it's not! It's funny as hell!

HalfaFenton: Whoa…..my eyes are different colors O.O

ShootingStar: Are they green?

PsychoGoth o.o

HalfaFenton: Of course they are blue! But they look green….

ShootingStar: That happens sometimes during school

Red-H: yeah, one second they look green and the next it's blue again….

HalfaFenton: AND I KNOW WHY!

MeatGeek: Danny….you're freaky when your drunk….

HalfaFenton: Who told you I am O.O stalkerrrr…..

MeatGeek: I think Sam and I should go over to your house…..

PsychoGoth: No, you stay online and make sure Danny doesn't say anything stupid….I'll go to his house -.-'

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

HalfaFenton: BOOM!

ShootingStar: Too late….

FootballLove: I'm getting bored D:

_FootballLove has signed off_

Red-H: Wow, so is this Danny's sanity…?

HalfaFenton: Tucker you knowww it's not my fault right!

MeatGeek: What are you talking about….

ShootingStar: Bored as well, bye!

_ShootingStar has signed off_

HalfaFenton: You know with the C.A.T and all that….stuff

Red-H: what is he talking about…..

MeatGeek: Oh….I know dude

HalfaFenton: Hey! I'm bleeding! It's vampire time!

MeatGeek: O.O

Red-H: O.O

MeatGeek: Where are you bleeding from….

HalfaFenton: My wrist? Weird because I remember there was a knife in my hand and know it's gone…. :O

Red-H: Yup, this is his sanity. The regular Danny wouldn't do that to himself

HalfaFenton: You don't know that!

Red-H: what?

MeatGeek: What! o.o

HalfaFenton: I'm under a lot of freakin stress and pressure and….and….

HalfaFenton: Ooooh! Shiny!

MeatGeek: ….

Red-H: …

HalfaFenton: The doorbell rang! DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!

MeatGeek: It might be Sam….

HalfaFenton: AHHH! IT'S SAM! I HEAR HER COMING TO MY ROOM!

MeatGeek: and you are bleeding…

HalfaFenton: I'm still being a Vampire….OH MY GOSH! IT'S SAM! :D

Red-H: O.O he's freaking me out….

HalfaFenton: Where did Danny go? Darn he went out the window -.-'

MeatGeek: Sam?

HalfaFenton: NO IT'S DANNY :D! WHEEEE!

MeatGeek: where's Sam?

HalfaFenton: My dad captured her with a ghost net! ^-^

Red-H: Shouldn't you be helping her?

HalfaFenton: So she can capture me! NEVER!

MeatGeek: Freaking. Me. Out!

HalfaFenton: What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere….

Red-H: oh god, nightmare before Christmas….

MeatGeek: No it's code….

HalfaFenton: OMYGOSH! It's SOOOOO COLD!

MeatGeek: ?Esnes Tsohg

HalfaFenton: YUP!

Red-H: Wait what? I can't read backwards…..

HalfaFenton: OHMYGOSH! I'M ABOUT TO BE THROWN BY SKULKER!

MeatGeek: Not good….Danny?

Red-H: O.O

MeatGeek: Danny?

HalfaFenton: Hey he left *pouts* I wanted to play hide and seeeekkkk!

MeatGeek: Danny you should get some sleep…..

HalfaFenton: NO NEVER!

HalfaFenton: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! Hahahahaha

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

MeatGeek: Great, he is going to be cranky and mean tomorrow -.-'

Red-H: Why?

MeatGeek: He'll have a hangover…..

Red-H: Oh….

MeatGeek: -.-'

Red-H: Hey! Phantom just passed by….laughing o.o

MeatGeek: Does he have something in his hands?

Red-H: A bottle…..

MeatGeek: O.O

_MeatGeek has signed off_

Red-H: …

Red-H: boys are so weird….

Red-H: *barf* must be puberty….

_Red-H has signed off_

* * *

You see what happens?

I was on one and I happened to be like that…

My friend took a pic of all I wrote and similar things happened

Except the ghost stuff and the net, I just tied my friend to my bed

Apparently….


	10. FruitLoop beating makes you feel better

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Well

Another darn chat chap….

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

**Fruil-Loop101: Vlad**

**GhostDestroyer: Maddie**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_Fruit-Loop101 has logged on_

HalfaFenton: I hate hangovers -.-'

MeatGeek: I hate your hangovers too….

HalfaFenton: *glare*

BrainLink2.0: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HANGOVER!

PsychoGoth: Oh great….

HalfaFenton: GOD DAMMIT JAZZ! I HEARD YOU FUC-

Fruit-Loop101: No cursing….

HalfaFenton: *glare* *FREAKING SCREAM! STOP DAMMIT!

PsychoGoth: Don't bother the town hero, he has a hangover….. :D

BrainLink2.0: You should have warned me earlier -.-'

Fruit-Loop101: HEY! LETS ANNOY DANIEL!

HalfaFenton: *growl*

MeatGeek: Uh-oh….

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

PsychoGoth: You really shouldn't have pissed him off, Vlad…but then again you're a Fruit-Loop 8D

BrainLink2.0: Yup!

Fruit-Loop101: I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT-ldsnefsf

MeatGeek: ….

BrainLink2.0: looks like Danny went to visit 'Uncle Vlad'

PsychoGoth: GO DANNY!

Fruit-Loop101: DAMMIT! Fwlwelwowww9983…

Fruit-Loop101: (Danny) hello ^-^'

MeatGeek: …..

BrainLink2.0: …..

PsychoGoth: …KICK HIS ASS! :D

Fruit-Loop101: AHHHH! Ldsifdksqwo-

PsychoGoth: GO!

BrainLink2.0: ….

BrainLink2.0: Imma go check if Dad locked the portal….hehheh if he didn't I will ^-^'

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

Fruit-Loop101: !dkew….edwdwj2334555

MeatGeek: THROW HIM IN THE GHOST ZONE AND LOCK IT!

Fruit-Loop101: NO! don't!er rkf djekwon djenjkwk

PsychoGoth: This is fun…. XD

MeatGeek: *makes popcorn*

Fruit-Loop101: HOLY SHI-dereifj rfeijld dkelewk

PsychoGoth: I think Danny went to far….

MeatGeek: It is funny as hell still….

Fruit-Loop101:

Fruit-Loop101:

Fruit-Loop101:

Fruit-Loop101:

PsychoGoth: I'm getting freaked out….

MeatGeek: MAYBE IT'S A GHOST :D

PsychoGoth: im slapping you tomorrow -.-

Fruit-Loop101: kjfdsj sjkld dsljsjai 3829 sdjfsjd

Fruit-Loop101: 48120r STOP!94 eswrjfrwe

PsychoGoth: I'm not at the scene of the crime…..

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

MeatGeek: This is too funny….

_GhostDestroyer has logged on_

MeatGeek: Not anymore!

Fruit-Loop101: Why hello there Maddie…. :D

GhostDestroyer: hello….Vlad *barf*

MeatGeek: now it is funny again

Fruit-Loop101: You do know that I LOVE YOU!

Fruit-Loop101: erlekjw 329hdew

MeatGeek: XD *munch*

GhostDestroyer: I will always and forever love Jack :D

Fruit-Loop101: I named my cat after you Maddie! COME BACK TO ME!

MeatGeek: *cant breath, laughing to hard*

GhostDestroyer: I have never been with you….

Fruit-Loop101: rejlewjw389 wjldew

Fruit-Loop101: ….I have cameras in your house :D

Fruit-Loop101: ehwew jadwd 328! djirle

GhostDestroyer: O.O!

_GhostDestroyer has signed off_

MeatGeek: XD awesome Danny!

_Fruit-Loop101's connection has been disconnected_

MeatGeek: XD

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

HalfaFenton: Don't mess with me when I have hangovers *growl*

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

MeatGeek: …..

MeatGeek: ALONE D:

_MeatGeek has signed off_

* * *

Yeah!

I saw the Midnight show of…..

ECLIPSE

It was so friken awesome!

:D

:D

:D


	11. Double Sugar Highs are trouble

Yay another Chapter!

Today is UPDATE DAY!

Once again, only for me

XD

I shall never own Danny Phantom

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**DPGirl12: Danielle**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

PsychoGoth: Great, silence….

HalfaFenton: HEY! I'M HERE!

PsychoGoth: Yeah, I know

HalfaFenton: YAY!

PsychoGoth: Oh no….

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

_DpGirl12 has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

DpGirl12: !

HalfaFenton: HI. DANIELLEEEee!

BrainLink2.0: who's Danielle…..

MeatGeek: *cough* tell you later

DpGirl12: OMG! HIGh EVERYONE!

PsychoGoth: God dammit did you both have sugar?

HalfaFenton: NO! She wass overrrrr

DpGirl12: and thennn his familyyy ish lik 'Who the hell are you!'

BrainLink2.0: Oh…so that's what the noise was -.-

HalfaFenton: THEN! Then I was like "Thisss is my friend!"

MeatGeek: …im getting scared D:

DPGirl12: THEN WE FOUND GHOST CANDY!

PsychoGoth: oh

MeatGeek: Dear

BrainLink2.0: Lord…..

HalfaFenton: OHMYGOSH! Dani! I haz an idea :D *whispers*

DPGirl12: OK! I gotz the plan

_DpGirl12 has signed off_

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

PsychoGoth: THIS IS NOT

MeatGeek: Good! They are on a rampage! We need to-

BrainLink2.0: OH NO!

MeatGeek: AHHHH! HEL-ewdjlked

PsychoGoth: DAMMIT! Jazz! GO HIDE

BrainLink2.0: I am….i'm in my closet…OMG! AHHHH! Edsjilwew

PsychoGoth: Jazz! Tucker!

PsychoGoth: I'm all alone….

MeatGeek: deijsl

BrainLink2.0: ewlwi edsseow

PsychoGoth: oh no….their going to come here…

_MeatGeek's connection has been disconnected_

PsychoGoth: O.O

BrainLink2.0: HELP ME! PLE-

_BrainLink2.0's connection has been disconnected _

PsychoGoth: Oh no….oh no….

PsychoGoth: *whimper*

PsychoGoth: AHHHHHHHHHH!

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_DPGirl12 has logged on_

BrainLink2.0: so Tucker, how's the weather?

PsychoGoth: *faint*

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

HalfaFenton: YUSS! WE GoTZ Herrrr!

DPGirl12: YAY! PARTY!

MeatGeek: *disco ball*

BrainLink2.0: *music*

HalfaFenton: *CANDEH!*

DPGirl12: *KOOL-AID!*

MeatGeek: this is going to be awesome!

BrainLink2.0: no duh!

* * *

I do not own Ghost Candy btw,

PhantomMouse1115 does.

Heh heh just thought

Hyper Danny and Dani would be awesome

-Sparkle Sparkle-

Oh and go check out my recent drabble…

Well my name IS Psychotic…..


	12. Galaxies Galore

Yay another chapter!

I shall never own Danny Phantom….

Sadly

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**DPGirl12: Dani**

**TimeInTimeOut1: Clockwork**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

HalfaFenton: TUCKER!

MeatGeek: that is me! :D

HalfaFenton: Guess what I gotz!

MeatGeek: A date with Sam…..

HalfaFenton: NO! Never!

MeatGeek: a broken ankle?

HalfaFenton: …..it's only sprained….but no

MeatGeek: a sense of direction

HalfaFenton: Hey! But no

MeatGeek: a video game! :D

HalfaFenton: YUSS! I DID! Guess what-

MeatGeek: SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2!

HalfaFenton: IT IS SO GOD DAMN AWESOMEEE!

MeatGeek: DUDEEEEE! REALLY!

HalfaFenton: Theres like a ton of new abilities like the Boo Mushroom (my fav)

MeatGeek: I think I know some….um…

HalfaFenton: Cloud Flower, Bee Mushroom, Rock Mushroom, and Spring Mushrooms

MeatGeek: um…..COOL!

HalfaFenton: I KNOW RIGHT! :D

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

MeatGeek: do they still have those awesome Launch Stars!

HalfaFenton: Hell yeah!

PsychoGoth: what are you talking about…

HalfaFenton: Hey Sam! And were talking about….oh wait you told me you don't like the Super Mario games….. *pout*

MeatGeek: She doesn't! *gasp*

PsychoGoth: which game are you talking about though…

HalfaFenton: Super Mario Galaxy 2…

_DPGirl12 has logged on_

DPGirl12: OMG! Guess what game I gotz!

HalfaFenton: SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2!

DPGirl12: OMG! YUSS!

MeatGeek: NOW I NEED TO GET IT D:

PsychoGoth: wait….how did you get it if you don't live anywhere?

DPGirl12: mostly I live in the ghost zone, I gotz my own door(lair) thingy and I have a t.v and a wii, duh

HalfaFenton: awww! I want a lair/door too!

MeatGeek: hope its cleaner than your room…

DPGirl12: You can get one! You just need to talk with the Observers and poof, you have one

HalfaFenton: I know someone better to talk to!

_TimeInTimeOut1 has logged on_

TimeInTimeOut1: Yes Danny, tomorrow go to my tower so we can start planning your lair

_TimeInTimeOut1 has signed off_

DPGirl12: who was that?

PsychoGoth: was that….

MeatGeek: really… o.o

HalfaFenton: XD never expected him to get one…

HalfaFenton: Ok…I have plans tomorrow now….

MeatGeek: so Dani, Danny, what galaxy are you guys on

HalfaFenton: 5

DPGirl12: 3…..

MeatGeek: and you guys just got this O.O

HalfaFenton: Come over, I'll make a new file for you….I already created a Mii for you ;D

PsychoGoth: XD I've seen it Tucker….

DPGirl12: oh wait….so that was the one in the Mii Plaza XD I've seen it to then

MeatGeek: :O do I look awesome as a Mii!

HalfaFenton: …..

PsychoGoth: ….

DPGirl12: …

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

_DPGirl12 has signed off_

MeatGeek: …..

MeatGeek: Guess they want to surprise me :D

MeatGeek: to Danny's I go!

_MeatGeek has signed off_

* * *

YAY SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2!

Also I'm in world 5 and my bro in world 3….

XD

It's so god damn awesome!

-Hugs SMG2-

-Whispers- I love you!


	13. The Saga, Twilight

Typing Addictions are fun~

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Nor the twilight books and characters…

No they are not in it

Yay tomorrow is 4th of July!

Heh, going to the park then fireworks with

My child hood best guy friend

Btw, I saw the midnight show of Eclipse so this does not relate to me at all.

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

**Red-H: Valerie**

**DPGirl12: Dani**

**ApplesTeach5.5: Lancer**

* * *

_ApplesTeach5.5 has logged on_

ApplesTeach5.5: ….

_HalfaFenton has logged on _

_DPGirl12 has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

BrainLink2.0: OMG! I JUST SAW ECLIPSE!

HalfaFenton: OMG ME TOO! Since you god damn dragged me to see it -.-'

HalfaFenton: I still say the books are better

MeatGeek: DANNY! YOU READ :O

Red-H: what the hell is Eclipse?

DPGirl12: you won't understand it unless you saw/read Twilight and New Moon

PsychoGoth: well here is twilight, take it away Danny!

HalfaFenton: Bella moved to Forks, Washington because her mom married some guy named Phil and they were traveling

HalfaFenton: Mom: come travel with us! Bella: I'll go to Forks!

PsychoGoth: so she goes to live with her Dad, named Charlie

PsychoGoth: Charlie: hi, Bella: hi..

BrainLink2.0: So she gets a truck. Bella: THIS TRUCK IS AWESOME, Charlie: it's your present.

MeatGeek: so then she goes to Forks High School

MeatGeek: and makes friends, Mike: Yo, Angela: Hi!, Jessica: hi….

DPGirl12: she then meets Edward, who she thinks that he hates her.

HalfaFenton: he leaves for like 5 days and comes back being all nice to Bella

HalfaFenton: Edward: hi, you're Isabella Swan. Bella: just Bella, why the hell are your eyes golden, weren't they black?

MeatGeek: she doesn't say it like that!

BrainLink2.0: soon enough a car nearly runs over Bella

BrainLink2.0: Bella: AHH! Edward: *saves Bella, leaving a dent in the car* Tyler: I'm sooo sorry! Bella: *staring at Edward*

PsychoGoth: she demands explanations. Bella: how did you get to me so fast? Edward: I was standing right next to you….

DPGirl12: then Edward says they shouldn't be friends

DPGirl12: Edward: it's best that we shouldn't be friends. Bella: :o

HalfaFenton: Then she has all these theories on him

HalfaFenton: Bella: radioactive spiders, kryptonite?

PsychoGoth: Edward: what if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?

MeatGeek: and he does that apple trick…

BrainLink2.0: and then she finds out he's a vampire

BrainLink2.0: and so she asks about his…vampireness.

HalfaFenton: WAIT! I can quote the whole….vampireness conversation…

PsychoGoth: obsessed…I'll do some too Danny…

HalfaFenton: ….ok

Red-H: O.O

DPGirl12: yup

MeatGeek: …..so am I XD

PsychoGoth: Bella's P.O.V btw… "I decided it didn't matter" I whispered.

HalfaFenton: "It didn't _matter_?"

PsychoGoth: his tone made me look up-I had finally broken through his carefully composed mask. His face was incredulous, with just a hint of the anger I'd feared.

PsychoGoth: "No" I said softly "It doesn't matter to me what you are"

HalfaFenton: A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not _human?"_

PsychoGoth: "No"

MeatGeek: SKIP TO THE AGE PART XD

BrainLink2.0 "How old are you?" "Seventeen" he answered promptly

DPGirl12: "And how long have you been seventeen?

BrainLink2.0: his lips twitched as he stared at the road "A while" he admitted at last

Red-H: ok….what happens after?

HalfaFenton: she asks stuff like about coffins and sunlight

MeatGeek: they start falling in love!

BrainLink2.0: they go to a meadow after she goes on his back and he runs superfast!

PsychoGoth: then he walks in sunlight, he sparkles…

DPGirl12: Quote the drug thingy!

PsychoGoth: "So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled swiftly, seeming to appreciate my effort.

HalfaFenton: "Yes, you are _exactly _my brand of heroin"

MeatGeek: that was the best part, except in the movie he says "it's like a drug to me" and says the heroin after that!

HalfaFenton: "and so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," he murmured.

PsychoGoth: I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word

PsychoGoth: "What a stupid lamb," I sighed

HalfaFenton: "What a sick masochistic lion" he stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment,

PsychoGoth: and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him

BrainLink2.0: um….you can stop now….

DPGirl12: *barf*

Red-H: no no! continue!

MeatGeek: the lovebirds are way to into the story….

HalfaFenton: *cough* anyways…. So then Edward tells Bella about his past life…

BrainLink2.0: then he tells how Carlisle changed him

PsychoGoth: Carlisle=Doctor Dad Esme=Kind Mom Jasper=Empath Alice= Psychic Sister Brother Rosalie= Bitchy Sister Emmett=Awesome Brother their not really related…

DPGirl12: she goes to meet them all :D

MeatGeek: and then he plays the piano, and shows Bella her lullaby

PsychoGoth: The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of his notes.

HalfaFenton: you inspired this one" he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet

DPGirl12: STOP ACTING LIKE BELLA AND EDWARD!

MeatGeek: let them, their in love

PsychoGoth: Hey!

HalfaFenton: …..then Edward tells Carlisle's story, then they have a baseball game in a thunder storm

BrainLink2.0: then they meet 3 vampires, one wants her blood

DPGirl12: so she has to leave, then the vampire lures her to him

HalfaFenton: and she goes and nearly dies.

PsychoGoth: he bites her

BrainLink2.0: Edward saves her

MeatGeek: they go to prom

HalfaFenton: Bella wants Edward to change her into a vampire

DPGirl12: the end, now buy the book Valerie!

Red-H: um….ok

_Red-H has signed off_

MeatGeek: Sam and Danny= Bella and Edward!

PsychoGoth: SHUT UP TUCKER!

HalfaFenton: …..

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: oh great -.-' good job Sam

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

DPGirl12: I'll go visit Danny….make sure he's alright -.-'

_DPGirl12 has signed off_

MeatGeek: ….tsk tsk

_MeatGeek has signed off_

PsychoGoth: what did I do….

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

ApplesTeach5.5: …maybe I should assign a book report on 'Twilight'

_ApplesTeach5.5 has signed off_

* * *

Yeah, I had to do it.

XD I'll make the other 3 as well

Some parts I did not even need the book

That's how freaky I am o.O

Some parts I did, like the monster part or whatever

Next up, New Moon, yippee -.-'


	14. The Saga, New Moon

Yay another chapter~

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Or New Moon

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**Red-H: Valerie**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**ApplesTeach5.5: Lancer**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

**DPGirl12: Dani**

* * *

_ApplesTeach5.5 has log__ged on_

ApplesTeach5.5: well at least those 4 teens finally got A's…..

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_DPGirl12 has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

Red-H: Tell me about New Moon now!

HalfaFenton: alright.

BrainLink2.0: It's Bella's birthday, the Cullen's celebrate it…

MeatGeek: Then she gets a paper cut!

DPGirl12: Jasper: *growling* bloooooddddd! Edward: *pushes Bella, in which she bleeds more* Bella: :o

DPGirl12: then Edward leaves Bella

HalfaFenton: It will be as if I never existed….

HalfaFenton: gotta go….Tsohg

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

Red-H: great timing?

PsychoGoth: so then Bella is all depressed for months

MeatGeek: November, December, January

BrainLink2.0: Then she goes out with Jessica (not like that) and Bella starts hearing Edwards voice! :D

MeatGeek: then she goes off and starts being friends with Jacob

MeatGeek: Bella: hey jake! Jake: sup Bella? Bella: I have motorcycles, can you fix them so I can nearly die on it :D Jake: …..SURE :D

DPGirl12: then she hears more of Edwards voice….

PsychoGoth: then Jacob starts being not nice -.-

BrainLink2.0: thennnnnn SHE GOEs TO THE MEADOW!

MeatGeek: XD and Laurent is there, saying stuff about Victoria and how she's delicious

BrainLink2.0: THEN THE WOLVES COME AND KILL HIM :D

Red-H: I thought he was a vampire….

PsychoGoth: you can only kill them by ripping them to pieces and burning them…

Red-H: oh

MeatGeek: ok, so she finds out Jacob is a werewolf

Red-H: seriously…vampires and werewolves….

MeatGeek: Yup :D

BrainLink2.0: so Jake and Bells are friends again but she wants to go

DPGirl12: cliff-diving!

PsychoGoth: so she jumps and is saved by Jacob and then Alice is at her house

MeatGeek: Alice: Can you explain how your even alive? Bella : Jake saved me….

MeatGeek: Alice: ._. Bella: Jake is kinda sorta a werewolf….

DPGirl12: then Alice is like "Edward has gone to the Volturi!"

Red-H: who's the Volturi?

BrainLink2.0: Ancient Vampires, they feed off humans….

PsychoGoth: so they go off to Italy and Alice has a vision of where Edward will be…

MeatGeek: "THE CLOCK TOWER!"

DPGirl12: so then Bella runs, and runs to the tower

BrainLink2.0: *ding* ITS 12!

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

HalfaFenton: Edward: *about to step in sunlight, well he did a little..*

PsychoGoth: Bella: No Edward! The Volturi!

DPGirl12: Volturi: Follow us to our castle thingy using the sewage line!

MeatGeek: They follow and the Volturi want to kill Bella

BrainLink2.0: Bella: No! Alice: She'll be changed! I saw it!

DPGirl12: Their awesome mind powers don't work on Bella

HalfaFenton: they leave, safe and sound, whoop-dee-fucking-doo…

MeatGeek: they go back and Bella gets grounded

BrainLink2.0: Cuz Jake showed the motorcycle as well so she gets double grounded XD (fail)

PsychoGoth: and then she thinks it was all a dream…

MeatGeek: DANNY QUOTE THE SKY THINGY LINE!

HalfaFenton: "Before you, S-Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark,, but there were stars—points if light and reason.

HalfaFenton: "…and then you shot across the my sky lik a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty."

HalfaFenton: "When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light.

HalfaFenton: "I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

BrainLink2.0: you said it out loud too…..wow your voice sounds good when you read….

HalfaFenton: *glare*

BrainLink2.0: I mean! They go vote~~

DPGirl12: on her becoming a vampire

PsychoGoth: Alice=Yes Jasper=Yes Rosalie=No, because I wish there had been someone to vote no for me Emmett= Hell yes! Esme= Yes

MeatGeek: Carlisle= I guess you know my vote…

PsychoGoth: then he asks her to marry him

DPGirl12: and she wakes up Charlie b shouting "NO RINGS!" so Edward hides cuz he aint supposed to be there. XD

HalfaFenton: dada dada stuff happens blah blah blah, preview of Eclipse the end.

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: …..I think I should check up on him…

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

MeatGeek: what the hell made him angry…?

_MeatGeek has signed off_

DPGirl12: great -.-'

_DPGirl12 has signed off_

PsychoGoth: don't forget to get New Moon Val!

_PsychoGoth had signed off_

Red-H: YES I WILL! :D

_Red-H has signed off-_

ApplesTeach5.5: …..woot next essay book thingy -.-'

_ApplesTeach5.5 has signed off_

* * *

Yeah this was lazy

Because New Moon wasn't all that great…

Just her being all depressed and stuff

I mean, I could just stare at my cousin and there, there's new moon!


	15. The Saga, Eclipse

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Or Eclipse….

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

**DPGirl12: Dani**

**ApplesTeach5.5: Lancer **

**Red-H: Valerie**

* * *

_ApplesTeach5.5 has logged on_

ApplesTeach5.5: well at least they got another A…

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_DPGirl12 has logged on_

DPGirl12: wheres Danny….

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

MeatGeek: found him ^-^

HalfaFenton: whoop-dee-fucking-doo -.-'

_Red-H has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

Red-H: would you summarize Eclipse?

HalfaFenton: They are talking about Colleges and crap, crap meaning murders in Seattle in which Edward and family, investigate.

PsychoGoth: and Charlie lifts up her punishment…

DPGirl12: Bella: I'm not grounded…? Charlie: nope, but use it to see your OTHER friends *cough* not Edward

BrainLink2.0: *school* Alice: were having a party after graduation! *vision time*

MeatGeek: *Edward reads her mind and looks pained XD* Bella: ?

HalfaFenton: Bella: I wanna go visit Jake :D! Edward: No.

BrainLink2.0: but she goes when Jacob visits school and talks with them….

DPGirl12: Bella finds out what Alice's vision was about, Victoria wants to EAT HER! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Red-H: O.O

HalfaFenton: mate for a mate, Edward killed James, Victoria WANTS to kill Bella.

MeatGeek: HAHAHA! XD I REMEMBERED SOMETHING!

PsychoGoth: me too, Jacob: I love you, choose me over Edward *kisses Bella* Bella: …*punches Jacob in the face, thus breaking her hand.*

HalfaFenton: Then Edward proposes, and Bella says yes! YAY!

BrainLink2.0: I question your sanity right now…

HalfaFenton: -.-'

Red-H: ….continue….

MeatGeek: Bella and the Cullens soon realize that the Seattle murders are caused by an "army" of newborn vampires, created by Vicky!

DPGirl12: hey, isn't this the book where Edward left the sweetest note for Bella?

HalfaFenton: "I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me, Look after me heart—I've left it with you"

PsychoGoth: that is pretty sweet…

HalfaFenton: Then the wolves agree to fight

BrainLink2.0: they fights Wolves: *rawr rawr, rip rip, kill kill*

MeatGeek: Vampires: *rip rip, crush crush, kill kill*

DPGirl12: Jasper: *burn burn*

HalfaFenton: then Vicky and Riley, her minion person find Bella and Edward

MeatGeek: and Vicky and Edward fight, while a wolf and Riley fight

BrainLink2.0: Bella makes her self bleed so they won't kill Edward

PsychoGoth: THEY KILL VICTORIA AND RILEY!

HalfaFenton: o.o Edward burns Vicky….Jacob gets his right (I think) rib shattered

DPGirl12: Volturi come and kill a left over newborn named Bree

MeatGeek: Carlisle fixes Jacob

PsychoGoth: jacob tells Bella "I'll keep fighting for you 'till your heart stops beating"

BrainLink2.0: THE END….after they survive telling Charlie about the marriage but they don't say that

HalfaFenton: and the epilogue is in Jacob's p.o.v gtg Tsohg!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: O.O I gotta help him….let's just say his bed might have broken

Red-H: I'll go buy eclipse!

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

_Red-H has signed off_

DPGirl12: gotta go…

_DPGirl12 has signed off_

MeatGeek: movie night?

PsychoGoth: sure

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

_MeatGeek has signed off_

ApplesTeach5.5: …

ApplesTeach5.5: weird…

_ApplesTeach5.5 has signed off_

* * *

YAY! XD

I am so weird

But I embrace my weirdness!

YAY FOR WEIRDNESS!

-Cough-

Sorry I just had ice cream…


	16. The Saga, Breaking Dawn

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Or Breaking Dawn…

I am way too lazy but turns out I memorized (kind of)

Breaking Dawn as well…So here it is!

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**Red-H: Valerie**

**DPGirl12: Dani**

**ApplesTeach5.5: Lancer**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

* * *

_ApplesTeach5.5 has logged on_

ApplesTeach5.5: wonder what today's lesson is…

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_DPGirl12 has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

MeatGeek: where's Danny?

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

HalfaFenton: Breaking Dawn time :D!

Red-H: YAY!

PsychoGoth: Book 1 (Part 1?) Bella: *is gonna get married :D*

BrainLink2.0: Bella & Edward: *get married*

DPGirl12: Bella & Edward: *go to honeymoon*

MeatGeek: XD

DPGirl12: I never really understood why they went into the water….and how she got all those bruises…

HalfaFenton: *cough* EDWARD: *bang*

MeatGeek: XD Edward bangs Bella….

DPGirl12: he hurt Bella!

BrainLink2.0: Um…Edward goes hunting!

PsychoGoth: she finds out shes going to have a child….

Red-H: o.o

HalfaFenton: they go home…

MeatGeek: then it's Jacobs turn, book(part?) 2

BrainLink2.0: XD Jacob sees Bella preggerz

PsychoGoth: Jacob goes to da wolf pack and they plan to kill Bella and the baby

DPGirl12: Jacob leaves the pack! Forms his own

HalfaFenton: blah, Bella's baby breaks her bones

PsychoGoth: then Edward starts hearing the baby's thoughts

DPGirl12: Bella gives birth! No wait, first she starts drinking blood (Jacob's suggestion) then she gives birth!

BrainLink2.0: EDWARD STABS VENOM IN HER HEART!

MeatGeek: o.O

PsychoGoth: yeah, then it's Bella's turn once again! She's a newborn vampire and has a lot of control

HalfaFenton: they go to hunt….yum blood.

BrainLink2.0: O.O

DPGirl12: O.O

Red-H: O.O

PsychoGoth: then she see's Renesmee, yes her daughter's name is Renesmee!

MeatGeek: la la la, they get a new house where Edward once again bangs Bella

DPGirl12: what does that-

HalfaFenton: THEN RENESMEE STARTS LEARNING MORE

BrainLink2.0: XD then Irina from the Denali coven see's Renesmee and goes to the Volturi

DPGirl12: then the Volturi come yay!

HalfaFenton: nu-uh, Bella practices her mind shield to protect everyone THEN the Volturi come!

MeatGeek: what was the point, they didn't even fight….

PsychoGoth: It's just like this:

PsychoGoth: Marriage, Banging, Child, Birth, Vampire, Hunting, Banging, Jacob, Humans, Powers, Volturi

Red-H: so it's just banging…

HalfaFenton: kind of, you should still read it!

DPGirl12: exactly :D

ApplesTeach5.5: then I won't assign this as an assignment!

Red-H: O.O

HalfaFenton: O.O

PsychoGoth: O.O

MeatGeek: O.O Mr. Lancer?

ApplesTeach5.5: Yes?

MeatGeek: ….

HalfaFenton: ….

PsychoGoth: ….

Red-H: ….

_Red-H has signed off_

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

_MeatGeek has signed off_

DPGirl12: …I gotta go too….

_DPGirl12 has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: Hi Mr. Lancer :D

ApplesTeach5.5: …..

_ApplesTeach5.5 has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: I don't get it

BrainLink2.0: why did everybody leave?

BrainLink2.0: why am I soooo alone? DX

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

* * *

Yes that is what I mostly thought of Breaking Dawn, banging and sex jokes.

By Emmett, sex jokes by Emmett.

Then hunting

Then baby's

Then Jacob

Then blah

Blah

Blah


	17. Hubba Bubba Squeeze Pop! XD

I shall never own Danny Phantom…

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**TimeInTimeOut1: Clockwork**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

HalfaFenton: sweet gooey goodness…

MeatGeek: O.o

HalfaFenton: XD Hubba Bubba Squeeze Pop, you should try it! Hold on I'll teleport to your house and hand you one! TELEPORT! Woosh!

MeatGeek: oh hey Danny! Wait watermelon….oh this is good!

HalfaFenton: told you! MUAHAHAHAHA yum….

MeatGeek: where the hell did you buy this?

HalfaFenton: …Let's just say I went somewhere last night ._.

MeatGeek: where?

HalfaFenton: the candy factory….

MeatGeek: O.O

HalfaFenton: Tucker?

MeatGeek: You…went

HalfaFenton: ….

MeatGeek: to the candy factory!

HalfaFenton: yes….

MeatGeek: and you didn't take me?

HalfaFenton: ….HEY LOOK A GHOST!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

MeatGeek: how dare he not take me!

MeatGeek: yum…

MeatGeek: he should have taken me!

MeatGeek: delicious…

MeatGeek: blah blah

MeatGeek: im not mad anymore ._.

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

MeatGeek: sweet gooey goodness…

MeatGeek: Oh hey Sam.

PsychoGoth: O.O I always wondered…

MeatGeek: wondered what?

PsychoGoth: your eating gooey stuff right…

MeatGeek: yeah I am… ._.

PsychoGoth: You don't get it, do you….

MeatGeek: get what?

PsychoGoth: ._.

MeatGeek: ._.

PsychoGoth: ._.

MeatGeek: ._.

PsychoGoth: ._.

MeatGeek: ._.

PsychoGoth: ._.

MeatGeek: ._.

PsychoGoth: ._.

MeatGeek: ._.

_TimeInTimeOut1 has logged on_

TimeInTimeOut1: she's saying that your are-

PsychoGoth: NO NO! CLOCKWORK GO WATCH WHATEVER YOU WATCH!

TimeInTimeOut1: …..he'll find out later….

_TimeInTimeOut1 has signed off_

MeatGeek: what is he talking about?

PsychoGoth: NOTHING! :D!

MeatGeek: tell me!

PsychoGoth: NO!

MeatGeek: tell me or….OR ILL MAKE YOUR ROOM PINK!

PsychoGoth: oh look A GHOST!

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

MeatGeek: what the hell was she talking about…..

MeatGeek: all I said was-

MeatGeek: ._.

MeatGeek: OH GOD! SAM ITS NOT LIKE THAT!

_MeatGeek has signed off_

* * *

Yup this was short…

I had to rewrite it because I kept writing dirty things…

I mean have you tasted/ seen a Squeeze Pop

Just by squeezing it you think wrong things!

XD I just had one…


	18. Harry Potter Joy!

I shall never own Danny Phantom

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

MeatGeek: do any of you guys know what the hell Harry Potter is?

HalfaFenton: O.O you

PsychoGoth: O.O don't

BrainLink2.0: O.O know?

MeatGeek: um…no?

BrainLink2.0: HARRY POTTER IS A BOOK SERIES AND MOVIE SERIES! HE IS A PERSON GOD DAMMIT!

PsychoGoth: oh lord, you are about to face the wrath of 3 harry potter fans. Heh heh I have evilz planned.

HalfaFenton: How can you not know…..! Tucker…..just be glad I don't fly over to your house right now….

MeatGeek: but who is Harry Potter? Is he your friend :D?

PsychoGoth: my god you are retarded….

BrainLink2.0: Danny. HURT. HIM.

HalfaFenton: harry potter, in the first book, is called the Boy-Who-Lived because an evil wizard named Voldemort or something tried to kill him and left a

PsychoGoth: scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. Then Harry lives with his aunt and uncle because Mr. Voldy killed his parents.

BrainLink2.0: but Mr. Voldy became a spirit since the killing curse back fired HAHAHA!

MeatGeek: I'm officially scared….

HalfaFenton: okay let's make it faster! Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly become his best friends that help him (except in 4th year…a bit) with all the adventures….and they don't help him when he

BrainLink2.0: fights Voldy! HAHAHA! VOLDY IS DEAD!

PsychoGoth: until the 7th book -.-' I was expecting they would fight more and NOT talk….

HalfaFenton: I know…me too. Poor Harry he died….but it was the part of Voldy's soul that died :D

BrainLink2.0: I cried in that part….

HalfaFenton: my favorite part was when the Headmaster was talking to him…Dumbledore….

MeatGeek: what kind of name is Dumbledore….

BrainLink2.0: AN AWESOME NAME! -eye twitch-

HalfaFenton: oh god your making my sister insane, way to go -.-' my favorite book is the 6th one….my favorite movie is the 3rd one.

PsychoGoth: fav movie=6th fav book=3rd….

MeatGeek: Love-

BrainLink2.0: don't. speak.

MeatGeek O.O'

HalfaFenton: anyways, 1st year= Fight Voldy….he shares heads with a professor, 2nd year= once again, Voldy. Only its his soul from a diary.

PsychoGoth: 3rd year= his godfather escapes Azkaban, only he doesn't know until later one. He casts an AWESOME Patronus, cuz he's awesome in DADA

BrainLink2.0: 4th year= Tri-Wizard Tournament, Voldy is reborn. 5th year= nobody believes Voldy is back, they go to ministry cuz Harry thinks Sirius (godfather) is in trouble

HalfaFenton: they all go to the ministry (only Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry) cuz they are DA (Dumbledore's Army hell yeah!)

BrainLink2.0: 6th year= Horcruxes! They have Voldy's soul in them! And DUMBLEDORE DIES! -Cry-

PsychoGoth: …..7th year= Ron, Hermione, and Harry looking for more Horcruxes AND VOLDY FINALLY DIES!

HalfaFenton: -sigh-

PsychoGoth: I still say we-

BrainLink2.0: ATTACK TUCKER!

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

MeatGeek: O.O HELP!

HalfaFenton: you're on your own dude

PsychoGoth: yup, you are.

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

MeatGeek: AHHH! IT's JA-

MeatGeek: ekssoo!jlir99jdjd

_MeatGeek's connection has been disconnected_

* * *

What a better way to end this chapter

This is going to end soon….I think like at 20.

I don't know, it depends on how I feel.

Cuz I have this Punny named Hugo bothering me

And his Mexican accent is telling me to

Write this new story…

Stupid Hugo -.-'


	19. The Ultimate Defeat, Pokemon Style!

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Sorry I was taking a slight break….

Mostly reading and other stuff….

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**DPGirl12: Dani**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_DPGirl12 has logged on_

MeatGeek: HAHA TAKE THAT GARCHOMP!

HalfaFenton: we'll see about that *smirk*

MeatGeek: yeah right! As if you could….:O

PsychoGoth: battling again?

HalfaFenton: Yup, and I'm winning…

DPGirl12: I can't believe you play Pokémon…

HalfaFenton: so! I can do whatever I want!

PsychoGoth: How did you get all of yours shiny?

HalfaFenton: Mostly Luck. Mostly breeding.

DPGirl12: So your Shiny Lucario was breeded?

HalfaFenton: actually….I think I got him first time shiny.

MeatGeek: NO CURSE YOU DANNY!

PsychoGoth: so, how many times have you beaten Tucker?

HalfaFenton: about 20, why? And I'm still battling him.

PsychoGoth: battle me.

DPGirl12: he already battled me -.-' I lost…

PsychoGoth: I'm sure I can beat him.

HalfaFenton: heh heh time to bring in my secret weapon…..and I'll battle you after I win.

MeatGeek: NO WAY! HOW DID YOU GET THIS ONE!

HalfaFenton: Event, I only use him when I want to WOW the people I'm about to beat.

MeatGeek: NO I LOST! AND IN ONE HIT!

HalfaFenton: Never underestimate the power of this Pokémon.

PsychoGoth: which one is it?

HalfaFenton: you'll find out right now, go to the Center.

DPGirl12: uh-oh….you are not going to win Sam…

PsychoGoth: yes I am!

MeatGeek: *whimpers* no you are not.

HalfaFenton: HAH!

PsychoGoth: No! Not my Gardevoir!

HalfaFenton: :D 1 down, 5 to go

MeatGeek: oh no…

PsychoGoth: WHAT THE HELL!

HalfaFenton: good-bye Nidoking…

DPGirl12: I think I'm leaving O.O

_DPGirl12 has signed off_

MeatGeek: same team as before Danny?

HalfaFenton: Yup and with my secret weapon, YAY!

PsychoGoth: Nooo! WHY! POOR ARCANINE!

MeatGeek: O.O 3 down 3 to go?

HalfaFenton: …now it's 4 down, 2 to go *smirk*

PsychoGoth: not my…not my Torterra….

HalfaFenton: good-bye Charizard…

PsychoGoth: NO! what the hell? You have a Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle?

MeatGeek: you used your Pikachu! AWESOME!

HalfaFenton: Now It's time for my secret weapon against Sam's Palkia….

PsychoGoth: what's your secret weapon? A Piplup? Hahaha….WHOA O.O

HalfaFenton: exactly, ARCEUS USE ROAR OF TIME!

PsychoGoth: NO! I LOST!

MeatGeek: XD the Ultimate Defeat!

PsychoGoth: I….lost?

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

HalfaFenton: heh….hey Tucker, wanna battle me again?

MeatGeek: which will you use?

HalfaFenton: Shiny Dialga, Latias, Suicune, Shiny Rayquaza, Mew, and Shiny Giratina.

MeatGeek: O.O no thank you….I'll battle you on my SoulSilver team though…

HalfaFenton: Fine, I'll use my HeartGold team then…

MeatGeek: O.O you never use those in battle…

HalfaFenton: Well I am now! GO VAPOREON!

MeatGeek: what! It's Shiny!

HalfaFenton: prepare for your Ultimate Defeat! MUAHAHAHA!

* * *

Heh heh….

XD most of the Pokemon Danny has I have as well.

If you want to battle me (that is if you do have Pokemon)

Then PM me and I'll give you my friend code…

Wait if you have WI-FI as well….I'm up for a battle…

Also tell me if you want my battle with legendary's or regular team…

And tell me if you want me to use my HeartGold team

Or my Diamond team.


	20. Singing Lessons, you need them Tuck

I shall never own Danny Phantom!

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**Red-H: Valerie**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

PsychoGoth: Danny….you sing really good!

HalfaFenton: NO I DON'T SING!

Red-H: Danny sings…?

_MeatGeek has logged on_

MeatGeek: yo people!

PsychoGoth: Tucker, have you heard Danny sing!

MeatGeek: No…am I supposed to?

HalfaFenton: Sam that was not me :|

Red-H: Sam did you record it?

PsychoGoth: -.-' No. He left before I could

HalfaFenton: I don't know how to sing!

PsychoGoth: yes you do! I just heard you!

HalfaFenton: really? Where -.-'

PsychoGoth: …..in a tree. What the hell were you doing up there?

Red-H: how did you get in a tree….?

HalfaFenton: I…

MeatGeek: wait…..what tree! :D

PsychoGoth: seriously Danny…

HalfaFenton: um…

Red-H: danny?

HalfaFenton: leave me alone! GOSH!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

Red-H: …

PsychoGoth: …..

MeatGeek: I can sing too!

PsychoGoth: no you can't, you need major singing lessons for that….

Red-H: ….I agree with Sam….what song was Danny singing?

PsychoGoth: um….Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down…

Red-H: ? who the hell are 3 doors down…

PsychoGoth: :O!

MeatGeek: :O!

PsychoGoth: you don't know who 3 Doors Down are?

Red-H: no….am I supposed too?

MeatGeek: YES! DAMMIT TIME TO ATTACK!

_MeatGeek has signed off_

PsychoGoth: just punch him, he'll run away…he always does -.-

Red-H: already done….hey I see Danny!

_Red-H has signed off_

PsychoGoth: Tucker in 5….4….3….2….1!

_MeatGeek has logged on_

MeatGeek: THAT HURT!

PsychoGoth: no you're just weak :D

MeatGeek: -.-'

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

Red-H: hey Sam you are right, he does sing good….

HalfaFenton: I DO NOT! Oh My Clockwork stop bothering me!

Red-H: who's Clockwork?

HalfaFenton: an awesome ghost who is like a god

_TimeInTimeOut1 has logged on_

TimeInTimeOut1: thank you Danny, and Tucker do not eat the bacon.

_TimeInTimeOut1 has signed off_

PsychoGoth: O.O

MeatGeek: WHY! D: oh that's why….poor mom….

HalfaFenton: I GOTTA GO! Tsohg!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

PsychoGoth: he does sing good….and Tucker you NEED singing lessons…

Red-H: he might just kill the teacher with his singing….

PsychoGoth: yeah on second thought just don't sing at all…

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

_Red-H has signed off_

MeatGeek: ….

MeatGeek: whats that supposed to mean?

MeatGeek: I'm an awesome singer!

_MeatGeek has signed off_

* * *

Lol this is based on a real conversation.

XD we all heard this one girl sing and we were like "you're an awesome singer!"

And she was like "No! I'm not! DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SAVAGES!"

Us "O.o okay maybe we are savage….but not that much! We still have our sanity….whoops there is goes!"

Yay for loss of Sanity!


	21. Lost

I shall never own Danny Phantom

**GhostDestroyer: Maddie**

**FudgeCookie28: Jack**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

* * *

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

BrainLink2.0: have any of you two seen Danny?

PsychoGoth: um….not since he was fighting a ghost a few hours ago…

MeatGeek: I think I saw him flying just 1 hour ago…

BrainLink2.0: he hasn't been home yet! I'm worried about him!

PsychoGoth: he always doesn't come home for long periods of time!

BrainLink2.0: yeah but this time my parents noticed and they are worrying…

_GhostDestroyer has logged on_

_FudgeCookie28 has logged on_

GhostDestroyer: no sign of Danny?

FudgeCookie28: no sign of Danny D'X

PsychoGoth: where could he be!

MeatGeek: um….

BrainLink2.0: where do you three usually hang out!

PsychoGoth: **the park**, the mall, Nasty Burger, my house, Tucker's house, **school, the docks**, and we take** walks **too

GhostDestroyer: why are you writing in bold…..

MeatGeek: cuz bold is **AWESOME**

FudgeCookie28: yes it is :D!

GhostDestroyer: Jack, let's focus on finding Danny, we'll check all those places!

FudgeCookie28: can I have a cookie?

GhostDestroyer: -.-'

_GhostDestroyer has signed off_

FudgeCookie28: WAIT!

_FudgeCookie28 has signed off_

MeatGeek: okay, so where do you think Danny COULD be?

BrainLink2.0: maybe Vlad has him?

PsychoGoth: naw, he doesn't do that anymore.

MeatGeek: maybe Skulker got him?

BrainLink2.0: Danny is a lot more powerful than Skulker -.-'

PsychoGoth: well where else could he be?

BrainLink2.0: time to use the BOOO-MERANG!

MeatGeek: o.O

PsychoGoth: oh the stupidly named tracking device :D!

BrainLink2.0: ….yeah!

PsychoGoth: I guess we could use it…

BrainLink2.0: oh wait….my dad lost it -.-

MeatGeek: how ironic….just call Danny's cell phone!

PsychoGoth: calling….

BrainLink2.0: did he answer?

PsychoGoth: darn! Voice mail!

BrainLink2.0: oh no, this is bad….

MeatGeek: okay, Jazz and I will go to your house Sam! And we'll leave from there to look!

PsychoGoth: okay!

_MeatGeek has signed off_

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

HalfaFenton: …..

HalfaFenton: where did everybody go?

HalfaFenton: I brought them stuff from Mexico….

HalfaFenton: ._.

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

* * *

Heh

I had this on my mind for a while XD

I'm listening to music!

Yay!

Mostly all awesome depressing songs, even though I'm happy o.O

Makes no sense huh?

Yeah, I'm weird like that

:D


	22. OH NOEZ! THE SECRET!

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**GhostDestroyer: Maddie**

**FudgeCookie28: Jack**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

**Red-H: Valerie**

* * *

_GhostDestroyer has logged on_

_FudgeCookie28 has logged on_

_Red-H has logged on_

GhostDestroyer: okay, let's stay quiet, as in DO NOT TALKE AT ALL, so we can find out why Danny comes home late…

FudgeCooki28: okay! Can I have a cookie?

GhostDestroyer: -.-

Red-H: I want to know where he goes all the time too…

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on _

PsychoGoth: where's Danny! *panics*

BrainLink2.0: last time I checked, he was patrolling, he's probably getting home, right about now.

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

HalfaFenton: hey guys….

MeatGeek: what's the damage tonight?

HalfaFenton: -.- gee, thanks for having so much faith in me

BrainLink2.0: well what can we say? You always get hurt somehow when you're on patrol….

PsychoGoth: once again, what is the damage?

HalfaFenton: nothing much.

PsychoGoth: -.- I'll trap you in the Fenton Thermos….

HalfaFenton: ._.

MeatGeek: she means it, you know that….

BrainLink2.0: yeah, I'll lock you in the thermos too!

HalfaFenton: ugh fine, a cut on my arm, I think I have a cracked skull, I'm not sure if my ankle is broken or sprained, my back is sore, and I have a bruise on my face, no big deal.

PsychoGoth: NO BIG DEAL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DANNY! YOU GET HURT EVERY SINGLE DAY AND YOU SAY IT'S NO BIG DEAL!

MeatGeek: I think you need a break dude…

BrainLink2.0: you need one, mentally and physically….

HalfaFenton: No.

PsychoGoth: NO!

MeatGeek: no?

BrainLink2.0: …no?

HalfaFenton: exactly, no.

PsychoGoth: ….I have a question….why do you even protect this town?

MeatGeek: yeah….I was wondering that too….

BrainLink2.0: :') me too

HalfaFenton: ….Well, somebody's gotta. If not me, then who's gonna protect this town? Besides, it's not like I can ignore a scream for help.

HalfaFenton: Even though most of the town hates me, it doesn't matter….seeing them….still there because of the choice I made, the decision I made to use these powers for good….

HalfaFenton: it feels nice; you know…..just them still being there…. I look at every single person and remember a time I saved them from a ghost… :)

PsychoGoth: Wow….that's deep…

MeatGeek: what about your parents? And Valerie?

BrainLink2.0: would you ever tell them your secret?

HalfaFenton: …..well the thing is….I'm not sure. I mean, I already KNOW my parents would accept me, from the Reality Gauntlet incident…

MeatGeek: ugh, that still left a bad taste in my mouth

BrainLink2.0: what did you do with the gauntlet?

PsychoGoth: he destroyed it, me and Tuck watched him.

HalfaFenton: yup, after I had the 4 of us the only one's who remembered….

MeatGeek: I still don't get it…

HalfaFenton: get what?

MeatGeek: why you erased everyone's memory….

PsychoGoth: ….I don't get it either, I mean, they still accepted you…

HalfaFenton: ….well, all my enemies would know that they know and kidnap them just to piss me off, or for me to surrender. Or they might just kill them…

HalfaFenton: and I can't take the pain of losing ANY of you…..you all know that….

MeatGeek: we do?

HalfaFenton: yeah…In the alternate timeline?

PsychoGoth: you never told us what alternate Vlad told you

HalfaFenton: …..and I don't want to. That's a story for another day.

BrainLink2.0: I don't remember what your evil jerky self looked like….

HalfaFenton: good, I don't want ANY of you to remember him…

BrainLink2.0: I could find out, you know.

PsychoGoth: I bet your password is still 'PaulinaFenton'

HalfaFenton: Ew gross, no I changed it.

MeatGeek: so you're over Paulina?

HalfaFenton: ….I am….I like someone else now, though I'm not sure if I really like her or love her….so I'm confused….

BrainLink2.0: ugh, no wonder your hand keeps turning invisible…

HalfaFenton: exactly.

PsychoGoth: So Danny, if you would tell them, how would you say it?

HalfaFenton: ….I can't just say 'Hey Mom and Dad, guess what! you know the accident in freshman year, it didn't just shock me it gave me ghost powers!

HalfaFenton: 'also I'm half-ghost, but don't worry I'm only Danny Phantom'

GhostDestroyer: ….and you never told us?

Red-H: or me?

FudgeCookie28: you fight ghosts:D?

MeatGeek: O.O

PsychoGoth: O.O

BrainLink2.0: O.O

HalfaFenton: O.O HOLY CLOCKWORK! DAMMIT! FRIKEN SH-!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

BrainLink2.0: great job mom, now he's going to be pissed -.- c'mon Sam and Tucker, let's go find him…

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

PsychoGoth: …..

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

MeatGeek: :/ sorry Mrs. F and Mr. F

_MeatGeek has signed off_

Red-H: he…never told me?

Red-H: why….

Red-H: oh…because I blamed him and hated him…

Red-H: I'm so sorry Danny….

_Red-H has signed off_

GhostDestroyer: oh no…

_GhostDestroyer has signed off_

_FudgeCookie28 has signed off_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!

XD! WOO-HOO!

MUAHAHAHA! DIE, HUMANS, DIE!

MUAHAHAHA!

*sedated*


	23. Accepted

I shall never own Danny Phantom

**HalfaFenton: Danny**

**MeatGeek: Tucker**

**PsychoGoth: Sam**

**BrainLink2.0: Jazz**

* * *

_HalfaFenton has logged on_

_MeatGeek has logged on_

_PsychoGoth has logged on_

_BrainLink2.0 has logged on_

HalfaFenton: yo'

MeatGeek: hi?

HalfaFenton: so how are you guys?

PsychoGoth: good?

BrainLink2.0: He's in an awesome mood ;)

HalfaFenton: don't make that smiley face every again…and yes I am

PsychoGoth: oh, I saw Phantom fighting a ghost with Mrs. Fenton, does that have anything to do with it?

HalfaFenton: OF COURSE! YAY!

MeatGeek: are you high? O.O

HalfaFenton: no im just so happy!

BrainLink2.0: but you already knew that they would accept you o.O

HalfaFenton: so very true, but it still makes me happy!

PsychoGoth: Oh gosh, you drank my Kool-Aid!

MeatGeek: NO I DIDN'T!

PsychoGoth: I was talking to Danny -.- but now I know who drank it!

MeatGeek: crud.

HalfaFenton: haha! Youfail.

BrainLink2.0: I think you have a FAIL stamp Danny….

HalfaFenton: hey I do! Ill be back!

_HalfaFenton has signed off_

PsychoGoth: wonder what hes going to do…

MeatGeek: NO NOT ON MY FOREHEAD!

PsychoGoth: oh that's what he did….

BrainLink2.0: XD

MeatGeek: (I is Danny!) XD Tucker fails again, he tried to grab me and he tripped and fell and I phased him to his couch.

PsychoGoth: lolz, wish I'd been there to see that

BrainLink2.0: OH NO THEY ARE SHUTTING DOWN THE CHAT! *freaks out*

PsychoGoth: OH NOEZ!

MeatGeek: OH MY CLOCKWORK! *O*

BrainLink2.0: NO NO!

_BrainLink2.0 has signed off_

_PsychoGoth has signed off_

_MeatGeek has signed off_

_Chat has shut down._

* * *

Completely random right?

Yes well, this is what I get for drinking Kool-Aid with a lot of sugar.

I would have uploaded this yesterday but I was at the beach!

I had smores over there!

At the bonfire thingy pit whatever.

Yum smores…


End file.
